Home again
by Bigmike33321
Summary: This is what happens after Wirt and Greg comes home from the hospital, and the Unknown. Things are looking up. Lets see how up they get. Rated T because of kissing and because my age is between 13 and 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Unknown**

**A/N: I know, crappy title, don't worry gonna keep this short. This is what I think happens after Wirt and Greg get out of the Unknown, and back to their lives. Some romance? Maybe some drama? Who knows, might just be a one shot. She a week after they get out of the hospital, and getting ready on the Sunday before school**

**Wirt PoV**

_The hospital wasn't so bad. The only thing was that they wanted to keep us for 24 hours for 'observation'. Which was their saying for poking us, prodding us, and pumping some not so good tasting tasty bubblegum flavored medicine. It wasn't so bad though, the Dr. told us to stay home from school and take it easy. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, it's gonna take a lot of catching up to do. Greg was estatc, but I shouldn't have worried. Sara visited me every day after I first woke up._

_ She's great. She brought me my school work in the hospital, and kept at it when me and Greg were released to go home. My mom and step dad were mad when they heard that we nearly died running from the cops, but after seeing the official report, and a generous reimbursement from the local police department, they forgave us easy enough, saying that we had a bad enough experience as it was without a grounding. Boy do they don't know how right they are._

_ Even though my brain is telling me that the Unknown was just a dream, my heart is telling me otherwise. And given the fact that Greg remembers exactly what happened too, I think that the Unknown was a real place, and we went there, somehow, and came back. I don't know how, and I have several theories, and I wanted to get them down, but I can't find my tape recorder, so I'm writing all this down in a spare notebook I have. I haven't seen my recorder since-_

"Wirt!" I was interrupted by my mom calling me from down stairs. Pausing my thoughts on paper, I let the pencil hover and call out, "Yeah mom?!"

"Sera's here! Do you want me to send her up?" Blushing at the thought, but knowing that nothing will come of it, say, "Yeah! S-send her up!"

I hear the door closing, and hurry to finish my thoughts. Just as she opened my bedroom door I say, "Done!"

She asks, "What's done?"

Looking up at her, I blush again and said, "N-nothing. Just a dream journal that I decided to start up."

"Oh, really?" She looked over my shoulder, and I hastily closed it, even though nothing is in it besides those three paragraphs. "What? Is it _private_ dreams?"

She laughs as I blush and splutter out, "N-no! No n-noth-nothing l-like that! I haven't really started on it yet. It's not filled."

"Then why won't you let me see it?" She asked sweetly. Not in a sarcastic way, more like she's just overly curious.

"A-aren't dream journals suppose to be kind of, I donno, _private_?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said smiling at me.

Grinning back, I ask, "S-so, what brings you to my neighborhood?"

"Wirt, we live three houses away from each other."

"Right, right."

"I actually wanted to come and talk to you..." she pulls something out from her coat pocket, and my breath hitches in my throat, "about this," she finishes. She pulled out my tape recorder. And in the recorder, I can see the tape with the title, _for Sara_, written in my hand writing.

Immediately thinking about my journal, and the sentence I finished before she came in, _I haven't seen my recorder since the last time Sara came to visit_.

Getting sweaty, I get up and start pacing. Then I stopped in front of my bed, turned to the window so I wouldn't face her, and asked, "How much of it did you get through?"

"A-all of it."

I sighed and sat on my bed, putting my head in my hands. "And?"

"And what?"

Sucking in a breath, I look up and meet her eyes. "And what do you think? Of me? Of the tape? Do you think I'm a creep? You think I'm a creep don't you?" I finished in a huff and let my head drop into my hands again.

I heard her unzip her jacket, and then she sat right next to me. I stiffened immediately, my back going ridged, and she placed a hand between my shoulder blades, making me even more tense.

"I think it's sweet."

My head shot up, and I looked at her directly in the eyes. "R-r-really?"

"Yeah! I mean, who else can come up with stuff like that! Not the entire football team put together I bet! Your special Wirt, special in a way that's good." She paused and we just smiled at each other, my face most definitely on fire, but I relaxed and sat up a little straighter. "Did you mean it though?"

"Mean what?" I asked already knowing what she was going to say.

"The little message you put in the middle of it."

"Um... I put a lot of stuff on that tape, you're gonna have to be more specific," I said, still playing stupid.

"Look, here, " she got up and reached for the recorder on my desk. She sat back down next to me rewound it, and pushed play. An clarinet piece of _stairway to heaven_ played, "No, not that," she muttered and fast forward. She pushed play again, and this time my voice spoke out, _Hair dark as night, skin rich as coco_-"No, not this either," and fast forward one last time before playing again and saying, "Here it is!"

"_Sara, if your hearing this than this means that either you laughed yourself to death over the whole ridiculous thing that I threw together, or that you found it really sweet, or you and your friends are laughing at this, but, I want to say something. Ok, here it goes, I'm imagining you in front of me right now, so, this is from the heart. Sara. I love you. Ever since we met in kindergarten I think. It might have just been a school boy crush, guess it still is, heh heh, but, I've loved you ever since we were kids. I have always, _always_ loved you. I think started when Jake Remudy was being mean to me during snack time, way back when, and then you came and told him off. He crushed my gram crackers, and ran off. I started to cry, but you sat down with me and shared your animal crackers with me. I remember looking at you through tear streaked eyes and thinking, _this girl is an angel_. And ever since then, I had a crush on you, and then last week, it happened again. I fell, and you picked me up before I had a chance to fall down the stairs and break my neck. So, just to reintegrate, thank you._

_ And I love you._

She stopped the tape there, and looked at me. She had tears welling up in her eyes, and both of our faces were on fire, blushes apparent on my fair skin, hers tinged darker on her coco colored skin.

"W-well?" She asked. "Did you mean it?"

Looking her full in the face, steeling myself against whatever she may say, I say, "Yes."

I didn't have time to react before she leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. Surprised at first, heart kicking into overdrive, and about to hyperventilate, I push all that out of my mind, as instinct takes over, and I melt into the kiss.

Breaking about after a few seconds, minutes? Could have been hours for all I know at that moment, I say, "Wow. Just... wow. Even better than I imagined..."

Sara giggled, leaned in and gave me another kiss. This time ready for it, I put a bit more force into it, and, with all my strength, pull away.

"Into the Unknown..." I say.

"What does that mean?"

My mind flashes to the Halloween night, a wondrous land filled with surprises, and a dark being covered in shadow. "It's something I say when I'm about to head into unfamiliar territory."

She giggles again, pecks me on the lips, and says, "Well, let's head in together."

**To be continued...?**

**A/N: Don't know if this will be a think or not... what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2(Revised)

**School is the unknown... right?**

**A/N: I guess this story will continue for another 4 or 5 chapters, just to see where this is heading. Though, after this one, I have no idea how this will continue. But, here's my idea for a romantic-drama-mystery, I guess... :p**

**Wirt PoV**

_"Good bye Beatrice..."_

_ "Good bye Wirt..." And then in all the piercing darkness, the silence became absolute. And then I woke up underwater in our world. The rest is, how you say? history. I still don't know if that little near death experience was just a dream, or if it was real. But one thing's for sure; I intend to find out._

Sighing, I put the pencil down, finally, after hours and hours of writing. My wrist is cramped, it's 4 in the morning and I start school back up in a few hours. But it was all worth it. After Sara left, after about an hour of making out(thinking about it still makes my face heat up) I began to write. Everything accounted for. From Halloween night, to meeting the woodsman, everything up until I left him with the Beast. I wonder if he's ok? Anyway, the point is, I got Greg and I's adventure all down on paper. It took 3 notebooks, several pencils, half of them broken in a pile, but it was all worth it. Now, begins the true challenge; finding out exactly where and what the Unknown is. But first, sleep.

**Later**

Ever get the feeling of never wanting to wake up? Well, I actually have an excuse, but, I've been out of it for the past week, I gotta go back. Today is Monday, and my schooling must go on. And I hate it.

But at Sara will be there. Sara... Today I can tell everyone that she and I are together... Oh man, I can already imagine the look on Jason Funkerburgers face! But more than that, I have a girlfriend.

"Ok Wirt, I'm gonna go across the street to my school," Greg was saying. We came on the side of that street that my school is on. Greg's is directly across. "See ya Wirt!"

"Bye Greg, behave yourself!" I called after him.

"Yes sir, oh brother of mine!" He called walking backwards while saluting.

I saluted back and walked away. Going up the front steps of the school I look around, and then was tackled into a hug from the side.

"Wirt!" Sara said, pecking me on the cheek. "What took you so long?"

"I'm s-sorry," I said while smiling, "did you wait long? I slept in."

"Aw, been up thinking about me?" She winked and we both blushed.

"N-n-no. Sorry to disappoint. I was actually working on something," I glanced around, Sara's friends were standing close, looking at us. "I-I'll show you later. It's kind of big."

"Ok. Come on, the bells about to ring. You don't want to be late on the first day back to class do you?" Arm in arm, we walk up the front steps into the school.

Once inside, it's not all that bad I expected. I got a few stares, some whispers, but all in all; no one paid us much attention. Huh, guess the clichés are just that, clichés.

The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to get to their classes on time. Sara kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'll see you at lunch Wirt." Then she left my arms, and went to her class. We both have different classes before the lunch break, then had instruments right after, separated again, and then geometry for our last class.

Content, I sigh watching her walk away, and then go to my class. Maybe this Monday wouldn't be so bad.

**Lunch break**

I was wrong. This Monday was worse! I fell asleep at least once in all my classes, except for my homeroom where I feel asleep 3 times, once during the announcements and Mrs. Cherish had to wake me up for the Pledge of Allegiance. Then twice more during the English class I had with her right after homeroom ended. With the promise to get some more sleep, she sent me off to my next classes with a warning.

No work done, girlfriend deprived, and a secret bursting to be told, I was more than glad when lunch arrived.

"Hey Wirt," Sara said, coming from somewhere behind me.

"Hi, Sara. Ready to get something to eat?" I said tiredly.

"Yeah. Oh, and you had something to show me?"

Right, right. Let's get something to eat first though."

After making some small talk, some hand holding that I was too tired to enjoy properly, we finally made it out of the line and to a table with Sara's friends. We chatted a bit, then I started to pick at my food.

"Are you sure your ok Wirt?" Sara asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, just pulled an all nighter last night. I'm dog tiered."

"Aww, poor thing. Why don't you sleep in instruments next? I don't think we're gonna do anything, and Ms. Gatos won't mind."

"Yeah, I was just working on this." I pulled out a notebook from my back pack, titled _Into the Unknown, Vol. 1_

"What is this?" She asked taking it. She opened it and started to read.

"You know about how near death experiences can tell you something about yourself? Well, when me and Greg went in that water, we both passed out, but, we went somewhere else."

"And did you go to this," she flipped back to the cover, "Unknown?"

"Well, yeah. That's what the Woodsman called it. That's what Beatrice called it. It's what everyone called it."

She was quiet and kept on reading. The more she read, the more she got into it. She was silent for the most part, occasionally picking at her food haphazardly. I took her silence as an invite to continue eating.

Feeling somber, one of her friends asked me, "So you and Sara, huh?"

I looked up to her friend Melanie. "What?"

"You and Sara!" She got exited, a blush forming under her heavy rimmed glasses. "You two are dating right!?"

The rest of her friends looked at me and Sara, well, mostly me. Sara is still reading about the Unknown, so it was just me that their asking.

"U-um, w-w-well. I-I don't know. Um, Sara, are we?" She didn't even look up. Still engrossed in my writing.

"Wirt, Sara's my best friend," Melanie said, "she told me everything after she got home."

My face going red I asked, "A-all of i-it?"

"Yep," she said cheerfully. "She told me. So, what are YOU going to do?"

Melanie looked at me with such... I don't even know what it was, but I said, "Then in that case, yes. I think we are."

She squeeled, the rest of Sara's friends smiled, and Melanie reached across the table and hugged me. "Hey, paws off," Sara said not looking up. "This one's taken. Go find your own." Melanie quickly let go and settled back in her seat. Sara let a small smile loose and continued on reading.

After the bell to end lunch sounded, we all gathered out stuff, threw away out junk and went to our classes.

"Hey Wirt," Sara asked, "can I keep on reading that?"

"S-sure. Go right on a head." I opened my back pack and gave her _vol. 1_.

"Great. I gotta go to the bathroom, you go to Ms. Gatos'. I'll just be a minute."

"Ok. I'll see you there." She came close and pecked me on the lips, then ran down the hallway to the girls bathroom.

Soon the hall was almost empty, and I knew I was gonna be late for instruments. So turning around I was about to flat out run, when I slammed into something solid. I fell down, and my still open back pack spilled everywhere. "Oh, sorry!" The solid thing said. "I didn't see you there, here let me help you!"  
We both bent down and started to gather up my stuff. I glanced at the new guy, and I didn't recognize him. I don't know everyone in the whole entire school, but we have a pretty small population here, and in a small town, you get a feel for everyone. I don't know this guy, he must be new.

We got most of the stuff picked up, and the bell to class rang a while ago, and all that was left was the _Into the Unknown Vol. 2 _and _3_. When he saw them, he paused and opened one of the book.

"H-hey! That's private-"

"You've been to other worlds?" the boy asked perplexed.

"... What?"

**To be continued**

**A/N: Sorry for thoughs who think this is a chapter, this is a revision. Made some correction, but, don't worry! Chapter 3 is on it's way! Should be done in a few hours, 2 at the most!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown comes looking**

**A/N: Sorry, about the last chapter. I noticed some errors and mistakes that I made, and decided to correct them myself. Well, here's the REAL chapter 3. By the way, I'm thinking of making a book I'm writing a bit like Red vs. Blue. Not the Spartan armor, the attitudes :3**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Review responses: ****JessicaJaymeBell,** **The last chapter was a revision of the second. I'm gonna take the original number 2 out of there after I get this up. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Over the Garden Wall. Only my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

**Wirt PoV**

"You've been to other worlds?" the boy asked perplexed.

"... What?" I said, very confused.

The boy looked up from _Into the Unknown_, and said, "I recognize this place you wrote about. You've been there. Why? How? I wanna know everything."

"I-I-I don't k-k-know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. Not many people can outwit the Beast, but you managed it. And you came back. How?"

"I-I-I-" Spluttering around, I grab the notebook, and stuff it into my back pack while running to Ms. Gatos class room.

**3rd Person PoV**

The boy watched Wirt run down the hallway. He was... felling a bit stupid at how he handled the situation.

Suddenly his eyes flashed blue, and something spoke in his voice. "Maybe you handled this wrong."

"Gee, you think?" the boy said back in his normal voice. He took out a blue tooth and inserted it into his ear, and walked down the hall. "And what did I say about talking to me in public? You're in my body, you can read my thoughts. Just say stuff into my head."

Another flash and, "No one's around. The halls empty. And all of the human adolescents are in blissful ignorants . We're safe. Plus, I haven't been on top in a while."

"Don't make this a gay thing Ezekiel," the boy said, 'back on top'.

"You know I am incapable of truly understanding what that means, don't you Lucas?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Lucas. If anyone were to look in on this moment, they would see a tall white teen with messy brown hair, and green eyes talking to himself. But they would know that something was off. Maybe it was the tone of his voce when they both talked, or maybe the subtle shift in his personality, or maybe it was the eyes. They flash when ever this, _Ezekiel_ character started to talk. "And I said that you can call me Luke. You don't have to say _Lucas_ every time you address me by my name."

"Yes, I know," Ezekiel said after Luke's eyes flashed blue. "But as you know, we agents of Heaven are extremely polite."

"Well... you are at least. The other guys are kind of dicks."

"Agreed. Now, what do you plan on doing with the traveler, Wirt Bronstein?"

Lucas swayed as Ezekiel let him back his control. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and said, "I don't know." Then he took off his ear piece, their signal for the conversation to be over. "But I'll figure something out, he has no idea what's coming, so, I'm gonna have to."

**Wirt PoV**

Sara was right when she said that we weren't gonna do anything in Ms. Gatos instrument class. But after that run-in with the mystery kid, I was more than a bit wired to fall asleep. I guess Sara could tell too, because she kept asking me what was wrong, even after I brushed it off as near end of the day jitters.

Finally, we had some free time the last 10 minutes of Geometry, and she rounded on me again. "Ok Wirt," she said, "what's wrong? You were ok at lunch time, then I come into Ms. Gatos and you're a ball of tense nervousness. What's wrong?"

Deciding I can't take her worrying anymore, I glace around for the mystery kid and said to her, "I ran into someone today, after you left me in the hall. Like, literally, ran into him. My stuff spilled on the floor, and when he tried to help me pick it up-"

"It sounds like he was doing you a nice favor," she interrupted. "What's wrong with that?"

"That wasn't the problem. He picked up one of the note books I showed you. He opened it, and he _recognized _it. He said he's been there too."

"Wait, really?" she said surprised.

"Yes! Really..." I stopped talking, then, "Now, either this proves that I'm right, or I'm crazy. Or..." I didn't really want to say the 3rd possibility.

"Or what?" Sara asked.

"Or, someone followed me back from the Unknown," I answered as the final bell rang, letting us out for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**When the Unknown comes knocking**

**A/N: This is where my writing style spirals out of control... Well, whatever. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Over the Garden Wall. Just my OC's and the idea for this particular story**

**Wirt PoV**

After school ended I walked out of the place with Sara. "Hey Wirt," she said, "mind if I keep this? I'll come by later with it, I'm almost done."

"Sure, sure," I said distracted. "You go on, I have to wait for Greg."

"Ok Wirt, see ya later." She bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I looked after her smiling, she was walking backwards, then she seemed to have a thought, ran back to me, and tackled me in a full on kiss. A few seconds, minutes, hours... months? she decided to let me go, with the 'oohh's' and snickers from a few other students. "I'll come by later," she whispered, "then we can talk... or not."

"Y-y-y-yeah," I spluttered out. "O-o-ok."

This time she really left, and then I heard, "So what's it like?" Yelling out I turn to see the mystery kid. "That girl I mean, what's it like to have one like that?"

"Like what?" I ask immediately defensive.

"Like, having someone by your side like that," he said, still looking after her. "Plus, all the kissing. That must be nice."

"Uh, yeah... yeah it is. What about it?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes, then, "Nothing. Just getting sentamental. I'm Luke by the way. Lucas Green." He extended a hand, "At your servous."

I took it a bit cautiously. "Wirt."

"So, Wirt, I have to apologize about earlier, I didn't handle that situation very well. I was just surprised when I met another traveler, that's all.

"Another what?" I asked perplexed.

"Traveler. Capital T if you want, it's what we... or people who _know_ about other places, call ourselves."

"What are you talking about?" I said getting more and more confused.

"Sorry, sorry, I know, I'm not making much sense. How about I walk with you? I wanna hear your story. Can I?"

I was looking into his light green eyes, trying to find a hint of insincerity, when Greg showed up. "Hey Wirt, who's your friend?"

"Oh, Greg, uh, this is-"

"Is this your brother?" Luke asked, "from your story?"

"Uh-"

"You wrote a story about me Wirt? Really?"

"Guh-"

"Hello Greg, I'm Luke"

"Hello Luke, are you Wirts new friend?"

"Hey!" I yelled out. "Can everyone slow down? Please? This is feeling very one sided!"

Oh," Luke said, "sorry. And yes Greg, I can't say much right now, but, Wirt would benefit greatly by having me as a friend."

"What?" Me and Greg said at the same time.

"I-no, not! Ugh, look, is there somewhere we can go? I can explain it better there."

Looking from him, to Greg, and then back, I think that I really want an explanation. Sighing, I said, "We can go to my house. Then you can tell me your side, and then when Sara gets there, I'll tell you my, mine and Greg's story."

He nodded, and then motioned for me to lead the way, which I did. On the way Greg asked, "Are you really gonna tell him about our time when we got lost?"

"Well... if his story checks out, then, yeah. Though, our story doesn't particularly check out, so, we're gonna have to take our chances."

All too soon we reached our house, and we went in. "Mom!" I called out. No one answered. "Where's mom?" I asked no one in particular.

"She's at a job interview," Greg said, "don't you remember?"

"Uh, no." I said. "Well, at least we won't be interrupted. Come on, my rooms upstairs. Greg, can you get some chips and a few cans of soda up to my room, please?"

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because I need to make sure our mystery Luke doesn't pull anything."

"What?" he asked with an air of good nature, "don't trust me?"

"No," I said simply. He made an 'eh' noise and motioned for me to lead on. I took him up stairs and directed him to the chair in front of my work table, Greg came in with his arms full of chip bags and few cans of soda. "Ok..." I started. Luke took a bag of cool ranch doritos, and a coke, while looking around the room.

"Nice digs you got here," he commented.

"Thanks," I said while taking the nacho flavored ones and a root beer. "So then," I popped the top off the can, and took a drink, "your story?"

"Right, right," he said through a mouth full of chips. "Well," he swallowed, "where to begin..."

**To be continued**

**A/N: Well, for the like, 2 or 3 people who actually look forward to this, tank you for being as supportive as you have! :)  
Really, thanks. And I've pretty much decide where I'm heading with all of this! At least 10 or 12 chappies and it's over and done with... maybe. Probably less chapters though. But, it shall be done... at least until the sequil. Til then, this has been bigmike33321... Signing off! :D *BOOP!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Luke's story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Garden wall, just to be clear :p**

**Luke 3rd Person PoV**

Ok, where to begin? I guess my story starts when I was 3. I first traveled when I was 3. I went to a place, not unlike Narnia, but, different. There was magic, and talking animals, but no Azland the lion, no evil queen, no magical wardrobe, and no happy ending. The place doesn't exist anymore. I'm not even sure _how_ I ended up there, and how I survived, but, I did, and I made it home. Time barely moved in this world, but, in there 6 days have passed.

Ever since then, I've been interested in the unknown, other places. When I discovered the library, I found a Thor comic. Even though it was fiction on the most biggest scale you could imagine, the comic triggered memories that was buried for a long time. Then I started to get curious. I found mythological books about different places all over the world. Then I got into the native American culture, and there gods and deities. Particularly the ones around my home town in Oregon. Finally, after I tuned 10, I managed to slip between the cracks, and travle. There I met, the Travelers.

They go by many names, magicians, wizards, Men of Letters, Hunters, but one thing is what brought them together. Traveling.

Turns out, you have to be born into it. Some blood types, some sequence in your DNA, allows you to be more susceptible to magic. I made a second family with the Travelers, and they taught me _so _much. Too bad I was a bad listener.

A few weeks ago, a day after my 15th birthday in fact, I met... _him_. His name was Azazle. He was a fallen angel, turned demon near the beginning. One of the few angels to fall with Lucifer. I met him, and, he made me a deal. Unlimited power, for my soul. Well, mine and a few key others with in the Traveler community. Including my girlfriend.

Even though I knew what he was asking for, I took the deal. I thought that I could take his gift, and use it against him. I made the deal, and got power, unlike you could even imagine. But before I could use it on him, he was gone. Disappeared, like a breath in the wind. Knowing what I've done, I went back to the Travelers and told them what I've done. They were appalled. They up and banished me right then and there, and got word out to the network across the globe. I was now an outcast.

I went back the next day, determined to make it right, maybe use my powers to track down Azazle, and maybe destroy him. But, I was too late. The compound was in flames. No one survived.

My girlfriend, Maloney, was gutted and left in front of the compound like a piece of trash. I went to the cross roads where I made the deal, and a different demon was there, Marcus. He said, that I was in violation of my contract, and he stripped me of my powers right then and there. And then he killed me.

Don't ask me how, every time I think about it I start to shake, and it takes everything I have to function enough to not melt down. But, I died, he buried me, I know that because when I came back I had to dig myself out, and instead of going to hell, I ended up in the Unknown.

I was walking along the forest path, a rip in my shirt, but otherwise unharmed. I spent days, weeks, could have been months. I was wondering around, almost losing myself several times, almost barely a whisp of my former self. And then Marcus showed up.

It was like someone lit a fire in my heart, suddenly I was whole again. And my traveler training kicked in.

He had come to take me to hell, like I should have been in the first place, but he lost me somehow. When he came at me, I was ready. I fought him to the ground, and made him my bitch. No pun intended, but, I made him turn back to his true form, basically smoke, and he fled.

And then the next player found me. And angel named Ezekiel. He came up to me like a second sun, and I woke up underground. I dug my way up from the shallow grave, and made my way home.

2 days have passed, and my parents were pissed, to say the least. I was covered in dirt, maggots, and dried blood down my front, but they were happy I was alive, for the most part. Even though I was alive, ravenous(I ate everything they put in front of me, I was starting to think I was a zombie) and dog tired, even though I had the energy to run 10 marathons.

But that night, Ezekiel came to me in my dreams, said that I have proven myself in the Unknown, and that he needed me to do some work. And by needing, he meant that he needed to posses me. Angels can't be on earth in their true forms, otherwise they might scorch the earth, so they use specially marked vessels. I was one of them apparently, nearly all Travelers are good canadets. But, I was already duped by one demon, I wasn't about to make a mistake, so I made a deal. He could use me, but we work together, we both drive. He agreed, and I let him in. That's when I heard about you, Wirt. The eldest boy and his younger brother, who walked the very woods I walked, survived it, beat the Beast, and made it home. I think I saw you in the Unknown at one point, naw, I died 2 weeks before you fell into the river, maybe it was a remnant or something?  
I donno, but, I learned that you survived, and the Ezekiel had to watch over you. With his influence, we got my dad a job transfer, and moved here. We've been watching you for the past week, today was the first time I met you. It was... interesting, to say the least.

"So Wirt," Lucas said, with Ezekiel saying the same thing under Luke's voice, "that's my story."

**Wirt PoV**

"So Wirt," Luke said, with something else in his voice too, "that's my story. What's yours?"

Wow... But, I guess that my story isn't as unbelievable as this too... Wait, what? Never mind, but, just as I was about to say something, Luke said, "Really? Ok, um, Wirt?"

"Y-yeah?" I said.

"Ezekiel is telling me that your friend Sara is coming up to the front door." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Greg yelled, hopped off the bed and ran down stairs.

I looked to Luke, feeling nervous, but keeping my ground all the same. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

Luke smiled, then his eyes, his irises to be precise, flashed irisedent blue, and his smile fell, his posture changed, and when he spoke, the tone was different. Kind of like an old man using a younger voice, "Believe what you want, young Wirt, but it's the truth. I am Ezekiel. The face I am using to talk is Lucas Green. He is a Traveler, and indirectly, so are you now. You are important, everyone who will be in this room is."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Greg and Sara walked in. "Talking about what?" She asked as she shrugged off her NASA jacket.

Luke sucked in a breath, and returned to his usual self, "Oh, just about what happened when I went into the Unknown before Wirt did."

"What?" Sara asked, at a loss.

I sighed. "Apparently, Luke here, is a Traveler. He passes between worlds. And a few weeks ago, he betrayed his Traveler family to a fallen angel and got them all slaughtered. Now he was killed, got sent to the same place me and Greg got sent to, wrestled a demon until it became smoke, got saved by an angel, then got possessed by that same angel, and now he's here to help me. Please, tell me that makes since?"

"Um, no," Sara said walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek. "But, would anyone mind telling me the truth?"

"Ok," Luke said, "Ezekiel, mind helping me out? It took a _lot_ to explain it the first time."

His eyes flashed again, and his posture changed again, "Certainly," Ezekiel said. He walked up to Sara, who was looking confused about the eye thing, and he held up two fingers. They glowed softly with a white light, a whispering could be heard from somewhere, and he put his fingers right in the middle of Sara's forehead.

She gasped out in pain, and covered her head, "Sara!" I yelled, but she looked up, and said, "He's telling the truth. He, Ezekiel, just put everything you were talking about in my head. It's all true."

"Now do you believe?" Ezekiel asked.

"Y-yes, I believe you!"

"Good!" Now Luke was back. "Can I see your notebooks?" Knowing what he was talking about, I took out _vol. 2&amp;3_ of _Into the Unknown_ and handed it to him. Sara gave him _vol. 1_. He put them down on the table, side by side, and then they all flipped open like a strong wind was blowing across the pages. When they were flipped though cover to cover, he said, "Hmmm..."

"W-w-what?" Me and Sara and Greg said at the same time. He moved again, and again, he put his fingers to Sara's head. "Come on man, really?" Ezekiel didn't even flinch at my tone, or react in any way.

"I-it's ok Wirt," Sara assured me. "Is that what you two went through?"

"Um, uh, uh, Umm... yes, Me and Greg went through all of that, just trying to find a way home."

"Oh, god..." she sounded appalled, I wonder why?

"Ok," Luke said, but when I looked at him, it was Ezekiel who spoke, "no time for sentiments. I didn't come looking for you to see a love fest."

"Then why _did_ you look for us?"

He looked at me like it was the most stupidest question in the world. "Because God commanded it, because we have work for you to do."

**To be continued**

**A/N: Did you catch that reference at the end? Yeah, I bet you did :3  
Well, I've decided to end this around the 14 chapter mark or so, so, keep on reading, keep on reviewing, they help me to write faster, and be patient. This is gonna be one **_**hell**_** of a ride! Till then, this has been bigmike33321, signing off!*boop***


	6. Chapter 6

**Giving Thanks**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, this shall be a Thanksgiving chapter, a bit of a time jump, but only 2 weeks or so :p What day was Thanksgiving in 2014? I forget.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Over the Garden Wall, only my OC and the idea for this particular story. Enjoy :)**

**Wirt PoV**

I yawn loudly. Its currently 1:30 in the morning on Thanksgiving day. I was going over the _Into the Unknown_ journals, and cross referencing some of the Traveler material that Luke gave me. Also some stuff about Angel loor, extra stuff that you don't find in the bible, like the Roman Catholic tomes that are ancient and copied from the Vatican…. Some dark stuff the Christians have wrote down.

Over the past few weeks me and Luke have been hanging out up here, comparing notes about Traveling, adventuring, and about some of the supernatural stuff we've seen. I've mostly been listening to him, he's had 5 years worth of experience to share, and I only had a few hours worth.

Sara and I have gotten closer as well. After we push past make-out sessions, we have this kind of pillow talk. We don't go past second base, and admittedly, I don't have the courage to go farther than first. But anyway, after we fill our needs for each other, we talk. I've learned that she is a major science nerd. She's real into theoretical physics, and experimentation. She's also a huge gamer, and has taken designs from sy-fi games such as _Halo_, _Mass Effect_, and _Rachet and Clank_. Mostly about the space ships, and warping. She's looked into the science from_ Halo_, mostly about what she said was, _the Slipspace drive_. And ever since she met Luke and saw that he's pretty much magic, and what happened to me and Greg, she's been on the war path to try out some of her experiments, trying to get a head start so she could run NASA in the future.

It's kind of hot to be honest. The way her eyes light up with excitement, the wide grin, and the way she squeezes me when she gets to the height of her rant-like explanations of how we can be colonizing Mars in the next 10 years if human beings can find the technology to advance space travel. Some of the stuff she's been sitting on have all been about nuclear powered reactors, but now that she's seen Lukes angel, Ezekiel in action, she's now trying to find an alternative reaction source for the engines, and then maybe some magic to create reusable air on the space colonies. She's a big dreamer, and with the fire in her, she'd make it too.

I look back at the clock, it's now 1:53. Again, I sigh and get up from my desk. I don't even bother to put away most of my research material, I just push the chair in and turn off the light. I feel my way around to my bed, my eyes adjusting to the half moonlight. I just take off my pants, and hop into bed, having the heater from the house warm me up, and drift off to sleep.

In the morning I wake up to find myself moderately cold, but not too uncomfortable… not really, I'm just shy of freezing to death, but I make myself get up anyway. The frigid air wakes me up fast as I look for my pants I threw on the ground yesterday and a new shirt. Finally I get a small blanket from the corner and leave the room wrapping it around myself.

_This is about the time that mom usually gets up,_ I think to myself and walk into the kitchen, _called it._ My mom, a 42 year old, 5"7 tall woman with light brown hair and my nose. She's currently making herself a cup of coffee, cream and 3 sugars, like always, and has a bunch of stuff out on the counters and table that is gonna be used in dinner tonight. She looks up as I walk in and says, "Oh, good morning Wirtson," I cringe at my full given name, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Hi mom," I reply, "couldn't sleep last night, and then just decided to get up early. Need any help with anything?"  
"Sure hun, but first have some breakfast. We have a lot to do today."

I nod, and make myself a bowl of cereal and some toast. As I'm eating my mom sits down with her coffee cup and some toast that she made. She looks at me with an odd look in her eye and I say after I swallow my food, "Is something wrong? Do I got something on my face?" I say with a chuckle.

She laughs a little back and shakes her head, "No, it's just that, you and Sara have been getting a lot closer the past few weeks."

I flush a little, and stare down at my bowl, a grin beginning to form on my face. "Y-y-yeah. S-Sh-she's, um, she's great." I take a bite out of my cereal.

My mom laughs a bit more, "Yeah, I'll bet. You two always looked a little flushed." I choke on my cereal a bit, and I guess that gives my mom the answer she's looking for because she's continues with, "I just want to know that you two are being…. Safe."

I stare at her for a few seconds, the my eyes go wide and heat rising to my face as I get her meaning. "Oh, oh no mom! We-w-we're not like that!" She raises her eyebrow at me. "I mean, sure we do get physical, but we don't go farther than second base, our close stay on, we don't turn off any lights, and she always goes home before her curfew. Trust me, we're not like that…" I finish trailing off.

She looks at me for a few more seconds, finally she says, "Ok Wirt, I believe you. I just… I just needed to make sure. You're growing up so fast…."

I looked down and sighed in relief, draining the last of the milk and cereal in my bowl, and take it to the sink. "A mother can't be too careful you know," she adds.

"Mom!" I groan at the sink.

"Ok ok! I'll stop," she chuckles to herself. I go back to sit down and finish the rest of my toast and she asks, "You know how most of the family went to Iowa for Uncle Franks this year?"  
"Yeah?" I say thinking where is this going.

"Well, with you and Gregories hospital bill, we won't be able to make it."

"Oh… sorry mom."

"It's fine, I'm just glad that you two are safe. No, it's just that, only Auntie Samantha is coming over, and it'll just be the 5 of us. You, me, Roger, and Greg," Roger is my step-father, and Greg's biological father. "So, I was thinking, maybe we should invite Sara over for dinner. Get's to give us a chance to introduce her to us properly."

I think about it for a few seconds, then say, "I think she's gonna eat at her house though, with her family. She told me that half of her family is coming over."

"Well then… why don't you ask her to step away for a bit? Or you could go over there for a little while."

"Wait…. Really?"

"Yes. You two have been dating for nearly a month now, must be about time to introduce you two to each others families."

"I… I don't know. I'll have to ask her."

"Well, you go do that. I'm gonna start preparing. I'm not even gonna use most of this stuff, I don't know why I got so much…."

"Well just have more sides to to choose from with the leftover turkey."

She stops sorting threw a few cans of cranberry sauce, "I didn't think of that, gosh, you're so smart sometimes Wirt." Now it was my turn to laugh. If I was smart, I wouldn't have ran from that cop, or excepted that Angels job, at least I would have gotten some sleep these days anyway. "Don't ever change Wirt, the world needs smart people like you."

**About noon, Wirt's household phone**

"And she said that?" Sara said when I was on the phone with her.

"Yeah, she wants me to invite you over for dinner tonight, to give her a chance to get to know you, you know, since we're technically together now…"

"Hmmm….. Hold on a minute." It sounded like she put the phone down, I waited here about a minute and then she was back, "Ok, I'm back. I talked to my parents, and they said I can come over tonight."

"Oh, awesome, uh, what time should I expect-"

"But, theres a catch," She interrupted.

"O-o-of course there is," I sighed.

"Yeah, my parents want to meet you too…. Tonight."

"Oh, um…."

"With the entire family present….. So…"

"I can make it," I say. "I mean, I can come over, mingle with your family for a bit, and then walk you here. I mean, we live only 3 houses away from each other, right?" We both chuckle over the phone, and I say, "Well, is it a good idea?"

"Yeah, it is. So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Definately," She says, "I'll see you soon. Bye Wirt."

"Bye Sara," I say back and hang up the phone. "See you soon," I whisper out loud, then I hear some snickering. I look off to the left to see Greg crouched next to the table where the house phone is stationed. "What are you doing here Greg?"

"Wirt loves Saraaa!" he sang and then ran away.

"Nah, shut up," I say half heartedly and then go upstairs. I sigh after I close my door, why does having a girlfriend mean a free pass to pick on me from the family?  
"Because it's their duty as siblings to harass or haze the other siblings," someone says from my bed.

I yell out as I turn to see Lucas sitting crosslegged on my bed. "Oh, Luke, it's just you." He looked at me, head cocked to the side a bit. "Oh, sorry, Ezekiel. Why do you like sneaking up on people?"

"Would the alternative be me perched on your shoulder? Sorry, this body is way too big for that," he deadpanned.

"Uh, right. Yeah, I don't think I could support your weight like that-"

"He's still conscience you know."

"NOT that you're heavy or anything Luke, it's just , yeah…."

"Yeah, go ahead, stutter around with that foot in your mouth," The angel said, probably with Luke driving his mouth right now.

"Yeah… so what brings you here?" I ask while pulling up a chair from my research.

"I just wanted to know how your work is coming along." He said.

"Um, good. Can't make heads nor tails of it. It's mostly just fiction to me, but then I think about my own time in the Unknown, and… I can't make a connection to anything else! Not the journals from Lukes Traveler days, not even anything about you Angels! It's all just one, very big, very confusing science fiction, and fantasy fiction fandom. It's confusing," I repeat the last part to myself.

The angel nods, then he sucked in a breath and Lucas was back, "It's suppose to be confusing young grasshopper," He said with a smile. Yep, this is Lucas Green in action, funny, charismatic, and completely, in the british term, mad. He goes crazy sometimes with his brain power, probably from having an angel in his head 24/7. He said that it was like being chained to a comet.

"Yeah, the only way to make since if it, is to live it. Trying to make sense of it, is like trying to understand sex when you're still a virgin!"

"WHAT!?"

"Uh, sorry, wrong analogy… Um, more like performing brain surgery when you haven't even tried in practice."

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? Sex to a virgin? That's how you compare it to interdimensional travel?" See, see what I mean by completely mad? "You're totally crazy."

"Hey, I never claimed not to be…. And, yes, I do compare it to that. Nothing else like it."

"Oh, and you would know?" I say giving him a sly smile.

"Yeah, I would know. I was with Maloney for 2 years before she died. Plenty of time to get to know each other, and plenty of places to be alone when you're a Traveler. Instead of a locked door, how about we travel completely across the universe in less than a second. Oh, such good memories."

Again with the staring.

"Look, I'm not gonna give you the smutty details, you can go and make your own, which is why Zeke wanted to talk to you."

"You mean, besides trying to fry my brain with all this research?"

"Yeah, the research is for later use, never know when reading up on Narnia could come in handy. No, he has a job for you."

"What kind of job?" I ask, my heart starting to pound.

Luke's eyes flashed iridescent blue, and Ezekiel was back in control. "What did you read about demons?" He asked.

"Uh, that their made of smoke, use to be human, and can possess people," I said recounting the highlights of the tomes that he gave me to read. "What about them?"

"There has…" he pause, as if he's trying to put something in the right words. "There has been some signs that some demons may be in the area. You know, thunderstorms, crop failures, even some livestock has keeled over dead in the county over. All signs point to a possible demon in your town. And what's more, it might have infiltrated your girlfriends family."

"Um… what?"

"There is definitely a demon in this town, all the signs point to it, and I have been feeling some interesting energies, could be demonic, coming from her house. But we have to be sure."

"How? By going around that house and spraying people in the face with holy water?"

"Hmm," he actually looked surprised. "No, but close. Here," he pulled out a bottle of water out of nowhere. "Drink this a half hour before you go over to her house, it'll be in your system by then, and in the oils of your skin. And the way you sweat, there'll be plenty of it."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, all you have to do is make skin contact with the person who may be possessed, the holy water in the oils of your skin make contact on theirs, it'll burn. Not a lot if you just splash them, but just a slight sing, and a reaction out of there eyes."

"... The black void?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes, but not full out black, just the veins in the white of their eyes will turn from red to black, so, eye contact constantly!"

"R-right. I got it. But, what if he, she… it, is on to me? What then?"

"I said I wouldn't perch on your shoulder, I never said I wouldn't be there for you." He said with a smirk. "Think about it, I'm an angel, I can be seen when I want to, and invisible when I want also, even from demons, if things get hairy, I'll just, uh, what's that phrase the Winchesters used? Oh yes, _zap_. I'll just zap us out of there."

**6:00 PM**

I finished drinking the water bottle the second I walked up to Sara's door. Thinking where I can stash it, I turn back around and put it in the trash can still on the corner. Once back I knock on the door 3 times, and almost immediately Sara opened the door.

"Hey Wirt! Here already?"

"Um, obviously," I chuckle.

"Ok, hey listen, don't get my dad started on anything related to hockey, the Denver Broncos, or the stalk market. Ok?"

I didn't answser, then, "A black guy likes hockey?"

"Hey!"  
"Sorry, sorry!" I laugh out, "It's just, you have nothing to worry about, I'm not into sports as much, and, I don't know anything about the stalk market."

She smiled, leaned in and kissed me, and went back, "Well, want to meet my family?"

"Into the unknown," I say, going forward and kissing here, "Hell yeah."

Then we walk in, and before she closes the door behind me, I take my last look at the outside world, knowing that if I make the wrong move, that I'll be risking more than me and Sara's relationship. Before the door closes I catch a glimpse of Lucas/Ezekiel standing on the corner smiling, and I think it's Luke, but they've been bonding quite a lot recently, it's sometimes hard to tell who's who, I think I saw him smile, and give me a thumbs up.

**To be continued.**


End file.
